Hank Pym Is Dead
by An Avengers Fan
Summary: Yellowjacket reflects on how much better the world is with Hank Pym gone and wonders why Jan and the Avengers don't agree. [Oneshot, minor HankxJan, rated for dark themes]


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes**_**. I do not own any of the characters therein. I am not making profit through this but am writing for pleasure. **

Hank Pym was dead. That one thing Yellowjacket was certain of. Where Pym had been peaceful, now he was belligerent. As Pym had been cautious, now he was bold. When Pym had been conscientious, now he was careless.

Yellowjacket was everything that Pym couldn't be. And for that, he was proud. He had done the Avengers a service! Pym was the coward, the weakling. He didn't understand the world. He was an idealist, always wanting to talk things out. The thought disgusted Yellowjacket. Some things just needed to be done, and _he_ was the one who could do them.

It was as if all Pym's life this other self of his had been watching and waiting, ready to save Pym from himself. But Pym, the idiot, had repressed it, as if _he _could gain the favor of the Avengers and Jan on his own. It was a ridiculous notion. One of the many Pym believed. He had failed. He had failed everyone. And finally, _finally_, he let his guard down.

It took a while to convince Pym that the world would be safer in the hands of Yellowjacket. After all, Yellowjacket was the opposite of everything Pym was. But maybe that was good. He had created Ultron based off his mind, and Ultron had almost wiped out all life. Yellowjacket promised confidence, repairs to all his mistakes, the favor of the Avengers, the love of Jan. Yellowjacket promised to be everything that Pym couldn't be. And he accepted.

It was freeing to let Yellowjacket out. He had confidence – a confidence Pym never knew before. He was no longer held in chains by responsibilty. He had the ability to do what the Avengers wanted – to do what Jan wanted. He had fixed himself! (If Pym really was him, which he doubted.)

The first thing he did as Yellowjacket was take down the Serpent Society. His first big screw-up. No, he had screwed up long before that. But the first screw-up of Pym's that he knew that Yellowjacket could fix. As Yellowjacket promised, he would deliver. The Serpent Society was gone, sent to a microprison that Pym had created for that purpose. (Pym couldn't quite accept killing criminals, no matter how evil they were.)

That was when Yellowjacket had his first run in with the Avengers. He wasn't exactly sure how they'd take the change. When Pym tried part of Yellowjacket's plan out on Iron Man, it hadn't gone so well. But he was that was because he had still been Pym. Now that he was Yellowjacket the Avengers would be able to appreciate how genius his plan truly was.

Yellowjacket had been honestly a little irritated with the Avengers. They seemed to have changed since he last knew them. In fact, Captain America and the Black Panther had actually tried to _stop_ him. It was a disappointment to realize that the Avengers didn't have their priorities straight anymore, but he could clean up Pym's messes without _their_ help.

Seeing Jan, however, had startled him. With her, it was different. It always had been. When Jan angrily accused him of killing her link to Pym's killer, Yellowjacket had been confused. He killed Pym, but why did it matter to her? Unless she wanted to thank him for getting rid of a liability… A sudden, repulsive idea flashed through his mind. She wanted _Pym_? Impossible! Ridiculous! He had ignored her, neglected her, abandoned her. Yellowjacket was better than Pym. He was Pym's replacement.

Not only did she want Pym, she thought _he_ was Pym. She had pulled off his mask, leaving his face exposed. She did that on a deeper level too. She always had. She made him feel vulnerable, exposed, weakened… she made him feel like Pym! It was as if Yellowjacket was just a mask that she ripped away, exposing a scared and hurting Hank Pym beneath.

The Avengers wanted Pym. It was as if Pym had never made Ultron, never disagreed with their views, never left the Avengers. Why were they so blind to his faults? If Pym had been in that situation, he would have tried to make peace with the Serpent Society, and someone would get hurt in an attempt to protect him. Yellowjacket had fought off the villians and saved Tony's life. And they wanted _Pym_.

Well, Pym wasn't home right now. Maybe they could leave a message. Pym could get back to them… _never_. He was dead! He didn't exist anymore! Besides, they didn't need Pym. Yellowjacket could do anything Pym could do and more.

For Jan though… he would become Pym for a short while. He loved Jan, and that was the only acceptable form of looking back. Anything else would be admitting not just that Pym was alive but that he was Pym. And if Yellowjacket only knew one thing, it was this: Hank Pym is dead.


End file.
